The Guardians of the Night
by CocoTheWerewolf
Summary: Lady Chaos finds her first recruit into The Guardians of the Night. A human with anger issues. 18 year old Melody Jahnavi already killed two people and is not afraid to kill again. Two years later Perseus Jackson experienced a betrayl and leaves camp, and gets tested to become one of The Guardians of the Night. Follow the story of Ronan(Melody) and Lorcan(Perseus).


**A/N:I don't own anything, it all belongs to Rick R. I own what you don't recognize**

**Chapter one: The Old Mansion**

_Thursday, March 7, 2010_

_Old Montreal, Ville-Marie, Quebec, Canada_

_Third Person POV:_

It was midnight, the roads in Old Montreal were empty, no cars on the road, no people walking on the sidewalk or in the streets. At the dead end on Victoria Street, a street lamp flickered on and off, finally settling on off. The leaves on the ground and on the tress rustled as the soft wind blew. Victoria Street was very quiet, besides the meowing of a stray tabby cat that took residence underneath some stairs of a middle age male widow. There was a full moon out tonight; it was casting an eerie shadow on a tree that held no leaves. The silence was interrupted by the galloping of a horse on the smooth black pavement. A female, clad in black, was astride a beautiful midnight black horse, in the dark brown satchel held a small Bengal cat. She flicked her black/gold reins and the horse began to gallop faster, her destination? An old abandon mansion at the dead end, which was behind an old rusted black iron gate.

When she got to the gate she saw that it was open, wide enough for her horse to enter without having to jump off and push the gate wider. As the horse went through the gate, its pace relaxed, finally coming to a complete stop at the front door. The young woman swung her right leg over to the left side of the horse before dropping down. She walked to the right side of the horse, opened the flap that held her cat, she pulled him out, and kept him in her left arm.

She walked up the five stairs; she looked at the vine covered columns, picturing what they would have looked like when it was first built. She stared at the door; did she really have to do this? She can turn back around right now, and the man inside the house will still be alive, and all will be good. She shook her head, what was she thinking? Of course she has to go through with this, she's not a coward. No, she's nothing like her coward father, who is ruled by his pathetic weak wife. No, Melody was much stronger than him, stronger than Nicole her step mother. An evil smirk appeared her face, oh how she silently laughed on the inside when poor Nicole found out her older brother, Andrew Watson, was dead, murdered. That day brought so much joy to Melody, but she pretended to sadden about his death when she really could care less.

Melody grabbed hold of the door knob, turned it to the right, eases the door open slowly, walked in and closed the door softly behind her. She sat her cat down on the ground and watched him walk away from her. She pulled out her black bandana from her left pocket to cover her nose and mouth; he would only be able to see her eyes. She checked her right pocket to make sure the dagger didn't fall out while riding. She cracked her gloved knuckles and rolled her shoulder backs.

She walked straight, beyond the entry way, she walked until she reached the dead end, she could either turn left or right, she went left. She walked for a little while, walked down two stairs; she saw a pale white male leaning against a white/black marble fireplace that was lit. He was watching the flames dance around on the logs, she cleared her throat, this man was really aggravating her, she clenched her fist. He looked up at her, a smile crept upon his face, "Sorry my dear, I was just lost in thought."

Melody walked over to the man, her head held high, she stopped two feet in front of him, and leaned against the fireplace. "I see," she purred, the man shivered, Melody let out a soft giggle. "Are you still lost in thought honey?"

"Not now," a light blush crept across his cheeks. Melody cocked her head to the right, he was growing gray, a few strands of gray hair were on his temples. "I thought you weren't going to show up." He touched her gloved right hand and moved in closer.

Melody repress the urge to gag, the man smelled horrible. "I am here now sweetheart."

"Yes you are," it came out as a growl. If he wasn't standing in front of her Melody would have rolled her eyes. "Belladonna, right? I have to make sure."

"Yes." Melody wasn't just going to tell him her real name. "Are you Lucas?"

"Yes I am baby doll." He grabbed her left hand with his right hand, "Shall we get started? I cleaned up a room a bit."

"That's really sweet of you Lucas."

They walked back up the two stairs; they didn't turn to the entry hall, they continued to go straight. At the end of the hall was a door, white, a rusted golden door knob; Lucas grabbed it and turned the knob and opened the door. Lucas dropped her hand and walked to the bed that was against the left wall that was covered in black sheets with one pillow. Lucas patted to the seat next to him, "Come here."

Melody walked over to Lucas slowly, swaying her hips lightly. Lucas let out a growl; he kicked off his shoes, he pushed himself back to the center of the bed. Melody pulled back her hood back; her knees were on the edge of the bed then her hands. She crawled onto the bed, her eyes never leaving Lucas; he took off his shirt to reveal his salt and pepper chest. He laid back with his hands behind his head; Melody crawled on top of him. She removed her bandana and placed it back into her pocket. She began to kiss on his neck; he let out a soft moan, her fingers curled into his chest hair. She dug her right hand into her right pocket and pulled out the dagger; she pulled her bandana back out. She set the dagger down and tied Lucas hands together, his blue eyes brighten. She went back to kissing his neck; she grabbed hold of the hilt of the dagger and buried it deep into his side. He let out a scream, "What the hell are you doing?"

Melody once again cocked her head to the side; she toyed with the dagger in her hand, staring at Lucas. "What do you think I am doing Lucas? I'm having some fun."

"Is this your idea of fun? Killing people? You are one sick bitch." He spat.

Melody eyes flashed dangerously; she lunged forward and grabbed hold of his jaw. "Don't ever call me bitch again." She slid the dagger down the right side of his face, cutting it deep; he screamed once more which caused Melody to laugh. "I do find this quiet fun, but I really need to stop playing with you, I have to get home soon."

Melody brought the dagger down to his throat, she watched as his pulse and breathe quickened. She pressed the dagger down into his throat and cut across deeply into his throat, the blood splattered across her face. She backed away and plunged the dagger deep into his heart then took it out and stabbed again. She pulled it out once more and rolled off his body; she wiped her face off with her left sleeve. She bent down and removed the bandana from around his wrist and placed it back into her pocket.

She exited out the bedroom, walked back to the entry hall; she saw her cat laid out on the ground by the door. "Leopold," Melody called out. Leopold lift his head to look at her, "Time to go Leo." She walked over to the door, scooped him up into her arms, opened the front door and walked out. She looked out into the front yard and saw that her horse was by the gate, probably eating some grass. She walked down the stairs, walked down the path slowly, taking in the scenery. She turned around to look back at the mansion, her eyes immediately went to the upstairs room on the left; someone was watching her. She frowned; she didn't hear anyone upstairs when she was in there. Did he bring someone with him? Dammit! Why didn't she ask if he brought anyone with him? She turned back around to put Leopold back in the satchel then she will deal with the other person.

But when she turned around the figure that was looking at her in the window was now standing before her. Her jaw clenched shut tightly; she wasn't going to show fear, even though she was slightly spooked out. The woman looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties; she was taller than Melody, about 5'9 or 5'10 in height, pale skin, her silvery-white hair stopped at her waist, she had on a black robe. The woman piercing silver eyes seemed like she was peering into her soul. "Hello my dear," her voice was soft, Melody didn't recognize her accent. "Lets' talk, shall we? We should talk in the backyard; your horse will be safe."

"Why should I follow you?" Questioned Melody, with her right hand on her hip. "I have to go home."

"If you don't follow me, I will go to the authorities and report you for murder of that gentleman inside," the woman smiled.

"Fine!"

She followed the woman to the right side of the house, Melody constantly glared at the woman back. On the right side of the house stood a wooden gazebo, with vines on the bottom step and starting on the second step. They walked past it, and then went around the back, on to the deck, looking out to a forest. The woman sat on the top step; Melody did as well and sat her cat on her lap. "Why did you kill that man for?"

"Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering," the woman shrugged. "A girl your age just don't go around killing random men for no reason, you must have a reason why you kill."

"You sound like people from Criminal Minds," Melody snorted. "I don't have a reason why kill; plain and simple."

"Does the kill excite you?"

"Of course it does, but I don't see why you are so concern about what I do, seeing how it's none of your business."

"But it is my business Melody Jahnavi."

Melody back stiffens, "How do you know my name? What are you? One moment you were in the window then you were right in front of me."

"I know your name because I have been watching you for some time now."

"And that doesn't sound creepy and stalkerish what so ever."

"Are you done?" The woman looked at Melody. "To get straight to the point, I'm a goddess."

Melody just stared at the woman, it did make sense, and there is no way she could have gotten from the window to behind her so fast. "Who are you?"

"I am Chaos."

"Awesome."

Chaos chuckled, "I take that as a complement dear. So tell me something Miss Jahnavi would you like to be the first to join my army. I will train you myself."

Melody mouth hung open, "Are you serious?"

"I am very serious, but I do have rules, we will discuss them when you wake up. Just one thing."

"What is it?"

"You have to leave the cat here, I can turn your horse into a Pegasus," Chaos snapped her finger. "He's there now. Are you ready to go?"

"What's going to happen to Leopold? Am I going to get something better than a cat?"

"I'll transport him to a shelter," Chaos touched his head and he disappeared. "Yes you will get something better than a cat."

"Where are we going?"

"To my home planet, Αττικού," responded Chaos. "Atticus, don't worry I do something for you to understand any language, I can make that happen. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Melody jumped up from her seat.

"Grab hold of my hand and keep your eyes close tight, we don't want you to die."

_Oh boy,_ Melody thought, but she did what she was told.

**A/N:I hope you guys liked it. Review. Also sorry if I got anything wrong, I hardly know anything about the streets in Canada.**


End file.
